


Papéis

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Foi um bom beijo, mas mesmo assim Padmé desejou que ele não o tivesse feito já que havia outras pessoas além dos dois presentes no momento em que isso ocorreu.





	Papéis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Pouco antes de partir dos aposentos senatoriais naquela manhã Anakin deu um leve beijo nos lábios de sua esposa. Foi um bom beijo, mas mesmo assim Padmé desejou que ele não o tivesse feito já que havia outras pessoas além dos dois presentes no momento em que isso ocorreu.

Dormé e comandante Panaka eram servos bem leais e dedicados e não ousariam dizer nada sobre aquele aspecto da vida da senadora para qualquer um que pudesse prejudicá-la, mas independentemente disso Padmé as vezes conseguia ver um certo nível de reprovação em seus olhos quando eles as vezes cruzavam com Anakin na residência da senadora pelas manhãs. E o que mais lhe incomodava nisso era o conhecimento que caso ela estivesse no lugar deles o olhar dela provavelmente seria o mesmo.

O casamento deles ia contra as leis dos jedis, e caso fosse descoberto seria visto como um desrespeito a uma das instituições mais antigas e nobres da república. Ela perderia sua reputação de honestidade e muito provavelmente seu título, e ela via todo dia no senado o quanto mais ela tinha que fazer Alguns discutiriam que o trabalho de senadora tinha até de mais importância do que o de rainha já que embora a rainha fosse a autoridade máxima em Naboo era a trabalho da senadora ou senador negociar e fazer a vontade e voz de Naboo ser ouvida para os outros milhares de mundos que faziam parte da república.

Ela discutia com si mesma que aquela era uma regra injusta e uma que não afetava em nada a sua capacidade com líder porque embora esposa fosse provavelmente o mais querido de seus títulos era um que no final das contas teria que ser o que menos pesava na hora de tomar decisões. Mas ela sabia que isso não importaria para aqueles que vissem o relacionamento de fora.

E ainda assim ela não protestava quando ele a beijava na frente de terceiros, e as vezes ela até se permitia beijá-lo de volta.


End file.
